Double Pack: Pop Go The Wiggles! + Sing a Song of Wiggles
Pop Go The Wiggles! / Sing a Song of Wiggles is a Double Pack Wiggles CD released in 2011. Tracklist Pop Go The Wiggles! (album) #Pop Goes The Weasel (Sam) - 0:15 #This Old Man, He Played One - 1:17 #Murray Had A Turtle - 1:58 #Hickory Dickory Dock - 0:17 #English Country Garden - 2:38 #Pop Goes The Weasel (Anthony) - 0:16 #Here We Go Round The Mulberry Bush - 2:02 #Pussycat, Pussycat - 1:16 #See-Saw Margery Daw - 1:17 #Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around - 1:10 #Pop Goes The Weasel (Jeff) - 0:16 #Mary Had A Little Lamb - 0:51 #Skip To My Lou - 1:35 #Three Little Kittens - 2:33 #Two Fine Gentlemen - 1:39 #Gregory Griggs - 0:18 #Hey Diddle Diddle - 1:22 #Pop Goes The Weasel (Murray) - 0:16 #Frère Jacques - 1:03 #Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star - 2:15 #There Was A Princess - 5:01 #The Grand Old Duke Of York - 1:26 #The Farmer In The Dell - 2:03 #Ring-A-Ring O'Rosy - 0:55 #Oranges And Lemons - 1:29 #Miss Polly Had A Dolly - 0:36 #Jack And Jill - 1:13 #Lavenders Blue - 1:59 #Little Bo-Peep - 0:57 #London Bridge - 1:07 #Little Miss Muffet - 0:53 #Chi-Baba, Chi-Baba - 3:01 #Did You Ever See A Lassie? - 0:59 #Pat-A-Cake - 0:46 #Dry Bones - 1:59 #Incy Wincy Spider - 0:59 Sing a Song of Wiggles (album) #Introduction - 0:18 #Old MacDonald Had A Farm - 1:41 #Sing A Song Of Sixpence - 1:16 #Over In The Meadow - 1:45 #Mary, Mary Quite Contrary - 0:39 #Rub-A-Dub-Dub - 0:50 #She'll Be Coming 'Round The Mountain - 1:39 #Old King Cole (Fiddlers) - 0:38 #Humpty Dumpty - 0:51 #Black Velvet Band - 6:08 #Jack Be Nimble - 0:11 #One, Two Buckle My Shoe - 0:20 #Old King Cole (Guitarists) - 0:42 #Rock-A-Bye Baby - 1:52 #This Little Piggy - 0:16 #I'm A Little Teapot - 0:53 #Jack Be Slow - 0:21 #Baa, Baa, Black Sheep - 0:50 #Polly Put The Kettle On - 0:50 #Old King Cole (Trumpeters) - 0:34 #Ride A Cock-Horse To Banburry Cross - 1:18 #One, Two, Three, Four, Five - 1:23 #Hot Cross Buns - 1:03 #Jill Be Nimble - 0:10 #It's Raining, It's Pouring - 1:12 #Old Mother Hubbard - 1:41 #What Are Little Boys Made Of? - 0:42 #What Are Little Girls Made Of? -''' 0:42''' #The Boll Weevil Song - 2:50 #Jill Be Slow - 0:20 #Boys And Girls Come Out To Play - 0:41 #Hush Little Baby - 1:00 #Nursery Rhymes Medley - 4:17 Trivia * Both albums on this double pack CD focus on Nursery Rhymes. Goofs * The US version of the song credits of Pop Go The Wiggles is used. * Dominic Lindsay's name is in the song credits of all the songs of Pop Go The Wiggles!, although he didn't arrange it. Gallery File:PopGoTheWiggles!andSingaSongofWigglesbackcover.jpg|Back cover Category:Wiggles albums Category:Double Pack albums Category:2011 Category:2011 albums Category:Albums that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:Albums that have Goofs